


Love Me Like You Did The Night Before

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Memory Loss, Mistakes, NSFW, Romance, Season 1 era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: After a night out that Ed can't remember, he needs to track down a mystery woman who he may have got amorous with. He's in for a bit of a surprise.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Love Me Like You Did The Night Before

Edward knew that yesterday had been a mistake. The minute he opened his eyes and the room spun, yep, definitely a mistake. 

Why had he even agreed to go drinking with the Detectives, oh that's right. They had asked him, no one ever asks him to go anywhere that isn't a crime scene. 

He had been so shocked that he had accepted before he knew what he was doing. And now here he was paying the price. 

He stumbled through his morning routine, one last glance thrown at the clock as he hustled out the door, he was really late. 

Busying himself with work, no one noticed his late arrival. Thanks to the fact that he was actually good at his job, he had caught up in no time. 

Taking a much needed break, things were going swimmingly right up to the point Gordon and Bullock spotted him from across the bullpen. 

"Ed, over here pal".

"Pal". Ed muttered under his breath, that was new. He hurried over to the detectives not wanting to cause a scene. Surprised when Bullock clapped him firmly on the shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 

"We had fun last night Ed, oh boy, never knew you were such a party animal".

Bullock chuckled, Ed would never call himself a party animal, what did he do last night?. Honestly he hadn't given it much thought until now, most of last night is a complete blank. Oh dear, that can't be good.

"You okay Ed, you look a little hungover, want me to get you a coffee?".

Detective Gordon always was the most thoughtful, that's another reason he accepted yesterday. It was about time that he made some friends. 

"Thank you Detective, coffee would be nice".

"Jim Ed, just Jim.You can knock that detective shit on the head, we told you that last night. We're just Jim and Harvey now, okay?".

Ed didn't know what to say, 3 years he had worked here at the GCPD. And this was the first time anyone had asked for him to use their first name.

"Righty o, whatever you say Jim".

Gordon gave a smile before disappearing to get Ed his beverage. Leaving him alone with Bullock. 

"So Ed, you never said who the lucky girl was, don't hold out on me now".

Ed froze, what?. Racking his brain about last night he was still firmly drawing a blank. He remembers eating out with the detectives, before they had made their way to a bar that Bullock like to frequent. 

That part of the evening was easy to recall, but after a few rounds of drinks he's sure that they had moved onto somewhere else, but from that point onwards there's nothing, until he woke up in bed this morning.

Just from his headache he knew he drank, but to blackout having no memory of what transpired, it's ridiculous. 

Jim hands him a cup of coffee, as he plays things cagey. Maybe Jim knows what Harvey is talking about. 

"I don't know what you mean detect... Harvey".

He takes a sip of the tepid liquid, wincing at the taste of stale, over peculated coffee. He wasn't expecting the pair to laugh. Instantly on the offensive, assuming that they are making fun of him. 

"What's going on?".

Jim looks between them clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. Harvey chortled. 

"He's still holding out on us, his lips are still sealed about his mystery girl from last night".

Oh no, what did he do?, Ed doesn't remember any woman. Chuckling at the absurdity of the insinuation.

"I don't think that's very likely Detective... Harvey. I'm not that kind of man, what I mean to say is I would never take advantage of someone in that way".

Ed could already feel himself starting to flush at the accusation. Jim cleared his throat, drawing his attention. The detective tapped at his shirt collar. 

"You have, umm, hickies Ed".

Oh Dear. That just couldn't be. Ed scuttled off in a hurry, barely registering the comments that the two detectives made behind his back. 

"I told you to leave it Harv, he's a grownup".

"Ahh Jim, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but come on, even Ed managed to get some. He's putting you to shame partner".

His brain now filled with white noise and static. What did he do?. More importantly who did he do it with?.

Standing in front of the mirror in the locker room, he moves his collar aside with shaking hands. Squeezing his eyes shut at the discolored flesh of his neck. 

Oh god, he looks like he's been mauled by a vampire. Forcing his eyes open he notices that they go lower than his neck, he can already see the top of another one under his collarbone. 

Checking that the locker room is still empty and that he's still alone, Ed undoes his shirt. Moving his tie out of the way to reveal his chest. Inhaling a shocked breath at the sight of his chest. 

Quickly re-buttoning his shirt he clasps onto the sink for support. Hanging his head in shame. The reflection of the love bites littering his flesh won't leave his mind. The position of every single one, imprinted in his brain.

The phantom sensation of lips skimming over his flesh, sucking at his skin is incredibly erotic. It triggers a memory of a body, smaller than his own. Pressed tight against him, fingers pinching at a nipple as a hot mouth teases over his chest. 

A brief glimpse of black hair before he throws his head back in pleasure. A groan forcing it's way from his mouth unbidden. And then... nothing more, that's all he can remember.

The locker room door opens and Jim hesitates before stepping in. 

"You okay Ed?".

"Right as rain... Jim".

Ed thinks he's flushed, looking back at the mirror, he looks normal. He can see Jim checking him over, concern on his face. With his mind made up he turns to the detective. 

"What was the name of that club again?, it's completely slipped my mind".

Jim smiled at that, well he wouldn't have forgotten the name of the place, if he hadn't drank so much. But he's not sure that he actually did. Ed has a nagging feeling that he's missing something. That something other than a drink induced blackout is in play. 

"Mooney's, Harvey is friends with the owner".

Oh, so his sudden foray into the world of hookups, is all thanks to detective Bullock. Wonderful!.

"Thank you Jim, well I had better get back to work, those bad guys won't catch themselves now, will they?".

Hurrying away and locking himself up in his lab for the rest of his shift, didn't help. It was as if that first flash of recall had started a landslide. Opening the floodgates one erotic memory after another assailed his senses. 

Lips and hands caressing his flesh. Buttons and clothing pushed aside in a fever. A palm sliding it's way into his trousers, pulling and stroking his cock.

Black head of hair, bobbing, as lips stretched around his cock as he thrust his hips, fucking deep into a warm, wet mouth. Long lashes and mascara clad eyes keeping contact with his own as he shuddered to his release. 

Ed bit his knuckles as images flooded his brain. Remembering being taken apart completely. The only details that he could recall about his mystery girl, was the black hair, their height difference and the most beautiful blue/green eyes he had ever seen. 

He needed to see her again, tonight. Needing to apologize for his actions last night or was he just hoping to do it all again. So that this time he can remember every detail. Saver every kiss, every touch, every moment of pure unadulterated pleasure.

There was still so much that was alluding him, but with his shift over and his stomach in knots with excitement, he rushed home to shower and pick out the best clothing for seeing his mystery woman again. Ed really did love a good mystery. 

Sitting at the bar in the club, he scanned around for a mop of black hair. Ed had sat for over an hour now, losing hope. Why did he assume that she would be here tonight. 

Leaving his half drunk drink on the bar, he came to the conclusion that his lady love wasn't coming tonight. Getting ready to leave, a breath close to his ear makes him shiver. 

"Didn't think you would be back so soon. Did you miss me already?".

The voice is seductive and familiar, as a hand ghosts across the back of his neck. Ruffling his hair at the base. Lips grazing the skin of his throat. 

Ed turns and taking the advance as invitation, captures the lips in front of him with his own. His hand rising to cup against her cheek and jaw, as he licks into the heat of her mouth. 

Stubble tickles his palm, sending heat to his groin. The realization that his mystery woman is a man, should send him into a panic. But he growls into the kiss, deepening it. 

He's rock hard in his slacks, the memory returns of the large, non feminine hand roughly tugging on his cock. A callus thumb that felt so good rubbing his slit, spreading pre-cum across the head. 

Moaning he pulls away, breaking the kiss to see the face of the man who unknowingly has changed his life. The black hair, spiked up and messy. The blue/green eyes unbelievably pretty, the mascara barely smudged. 

The shadow of stubble he now remembered, scraping his chest as this amazing man had suckled his skin with those sinful lips.

"Come home with me?".

The man smiles, as if he had been expecting this all along. He nods as he pulls Ed to his feet.

The silence in the car should be oppressive, but it's full of unspoken desire. It takes an age to get his apartment door open, far too intent on kissing the man senseless. 

Now that their here in his home, everything just feels right. Every touch as they undress each other. Ed's lips return the favor, leaving his mark on unblemished skin. Making this man his.

Sinking lower across his stomach until he slides a cock in his mouth for the first time, and almost climaxes as it hits the back of his throat. Loving the stretch of his lips around the hot flesh. 

"Fuck Ed, so good".

He would grin at the praise if he could, but he's intent on doing everything he can to make this man come. Wanting to taste his release on his tongue. Ed hums as he sucks and bobs, relaxing his throat to swallow around the tip.

Then Ed finds his mouth empty, being pulled into a kiss, wet and sloppy as they both gasp for breath. That large hand wrapping itself around his cock, pulling him close to the edge. 

"Oswald!".

Oh, he remembers this beautiful man's name, all the memories return, as his cock twitches in Oswald's hand, spilling across Oswald's stomach and thighs. He watches with glazed eyes as Oswald licks his cum from those long fingers. 

"I'm going to Fuck you now Ed, like I wanted to last night, okay?".

Yes, yes, please Oswald. Ed's vocal cords don't work and he finds all he can do is nod his assent.

Oswald's fingers slide into him, stretching and stroking until he sees stars. He takes his time turning Ed into a begging mess, driving him wild with his fingers. 

He wants Ed on his front, seeing as this is his first time, but he needs to see him. Wants to be faced with Oswald as he pushes in, stretching and filling him. 

Ed chokes on a moan, as Oswald pushes in, stroking his rapidly filling cock back to full hardness. Slowly inching his way inside until he's buried completely. 

It's perfect and just the right side of painful as Oswald begins to move. The pleasure is indescribable as he encourages Oswald to go faster, harder. Every drag of the cock inside him, makes his own throb as it smacks against his stomach with each hard thrust.

He can feel tears dampening his face, blinking them away so he can witness the bliss on his lovers face.

Oswald slows his rhythm, hips pulling back so he can fuck into Ed harder, deeper. Grazing Ed's prostate with every thrust. Ed pulls him down for a kiss, both simply just breathing into the others mouth as Ed spills between them. Clenching and spasming around Oswald's cock, until one last thrust and Oswald comes. Marking him deep inside.

Ed puffs out air as Oswald falls on top of him, still buried deep neither wanting to separate yet. 

"I knew you'd come, I didn't want to let myself believe you were real. Until I saw you sat at the bar, l thought you were a dream".

Oswald chuckled against his chest, relieved and happy.

"I'm real, and I'm yours if you'll have me?".

"Oh Edward, you silly man, your already mine".

Oswald squeezed him tight and Ed knew then that someone had set them up. Someone lurking deep inside him, just waiting for the right moment to announce himself. He was looking forward to saying hello, when that day came. Hopefully not too far in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear Riddler played matchmaker.


End file.
